


You did what?

by kiingdom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, a random drabble, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiingdom/pseuds/kiingdom
Summary: The one thing Riku told Sora not to do.





	You did what?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! so i'm new to ao3 and wanted to share a small drabble. i'm working on tons of other stuff but i can't get around to finish them, so i hope you can enjoy this for now. i based this fully around a prompt and i'll post it at the end for you guys. <3

Riku stood there incredulously, dumbfounded, lost, just watching as the thick black smoke drifted into the air. There must have been around three fire-engines now, with the fighters swarming like bees around the house, shouting and acting quickly on the red flames which were feasting on their home— Riku and Sora’s home, the one they moved into just last week together. And this was it. It lasted a week, much to the silveret’s disappointment, and he never thought that his sarcastic comments would turn out to be true. 

Riku closed his eyes, chest puffing outwards to let out the largest sigh possible.  
“What is the one thing I told you not to do?”

The brunet watched the house beside him, a hurt pout on his face and Riku was sure he kept mumbling about how he left his packet of doritos in there. But he didn’t even have to look at him for Sora to acknowledge he was being spoken to. 

“Burn the house down.”

“And what did you do?”

The older male was looking at him now, peering into his innocent eyes with the best angry look he could serve. Regardless, Sora shuffled in his spot, taking a breath and avoiding any blame possible. 

“Made you dinner.”

Again, another sigh. At this point their breaths made the air heavy, the realisation settling in that, no, they didn’t have this house any longer.

Riku just stared, half-lidded, and Sora stared back. As much as he didn’t want to accept it, he had to. The house was burning in front of their own eyes.

“And burnt the house down.”

In cases like these, Riku would definitely clonk Sora on the head with something. He was such a dork, getting himself caught up in messes like this and dragging Riku along with him. The two came as a pair, and that’s why Riku loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Person a: what is the one thing I told you not to do  
> Person b: burn the house down  
> Person a: and what did you do  
> Person b: made you dinner  
> Person a:  
> Person b:  
> Person a:  
> Person b: and burnt the house down
> 
> thanks for reading and sorry it's so short!! please look forward to larger works in the future <3


End file.
